Showers typically include a single shower head at an elevated position, pointing downward in a tiled enclosure. Some improvements exist in the prior art in the forms of elongated shower pipes and multiple shower heads.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,712, and 439,793 purport to disclose a shower system providing a number of water sources directed to different parts of the body and under separate control.
Clifford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 475,754 purports to disclose a system similar to Taylor, but has two wing sections which can fold out of the way when not in use.
Newton, U.S. Pat. No. 819,582 purports to diclose another shower system similar to those of Taylor and Clifford et al., but which is removably mounted on the rim of a bathtub.
Dimond, U.S. Pat. No. 924,602, and Holmes, U.S. Pat No. 944,611 purport to disclose shower systems with three, vertical sources of spray adjacent a flat tub wall above the tub""s nozzle.
Ejchorszt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,252, purports to disclose a shower attachment with a multi-position valve to direct water to various portions or sections of the attachment.
Ejchorszt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,879, purports to disclose a xe2x80x9cbuilt inxe2x80x9d multiple spray shower.
Bowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,369, purports to disclose a portable shower with a plurality of linear tubular sections which can be connected together to form a single elongated spray head of desired length.
Daunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,083, purports to disclose a variation of the spacing and location of spray apertures to provide different volumes of water from a spray head to different locations.
Jendis, U.S. Pat. No. 615,486, purports to disclose a vertical spray pipe that can have its jets cut off whole, or in part.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724, 760 purports to disclose a vertical pipe with spray apertures surrounded by a moveable, water-tight sleeve having pre-determined cut out areas to provide for turning the spray on and off.
Davison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,969 purports to disclose a full body shower system with three generally horizontal water dispensing portions.
An improved shower apparatus is provided comprising a substantially cylindrical member with an upper and lower end. The upper end has means for removably attaching to a water source and the lower end has means for removably attaching to a stationary structure. A plurality of holes are disposed along the length of the member in a predetermined pattern constructed and arranged to create a horizontal, triangular water spray so that the water spray strikes an object at a substantially right angle.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of cylindrical members are positioned along the perimeter of a shower with their resultant water spray converging in the center of the shower.